


Ignis

by dreamingofsiha



Series: Ignatius [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Banter, Brief Anal Play, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Internalised.. redneckphobia?, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, This work does NOT contain non-con elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofsiha/pseuds/dreamingofsiha
Summary: 2 times Sharky and Rook set things on fire together, and one time they set each other on fire.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters increase in size as they go on. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!

“Jess, you ready?” Rook asks as she points a finger in her direction.

“Yes,” Jess replies after a short pause that says I’m not, but you are, so I guess. She’s holding a first aid kit somewhat awkwardly against her hip.

“Sharky, you good to go?”

“Hell yeah!” Sharky yells from beside Jess. He lets out a giant woohoo and punches the air. Jess sidesteps to avoid an excited fist to the face.

“Alright!” Rook shouts as she pulls down the visor of her helmet (the flame decals on the sides were put there by Sharky, of course). Her heart is pounding, and it feels like it’s going to break through the skin of her chest when the crowd lining the main street of Fall’s End start cheering. Rook pretends not to see a very unimpressed Pastor Jerome and the giant fire extinguisher he’s swaddling standing beside Jess as she revs the modified Funaki. She can see the sparkle in Sharky’s eyes, even from this distance.

Rook gives Sharky a thumbs-up, and he turns on the boom box, then runs across the narrow street. He looks back to her, waiting for the next signal. Rook turns her thumbs up into an _ok_ sign, and Sharky grins.

It takes less than 5 seconds for Sharky to light up the giant ring of fire built from the clothes and signs that the Peggies had left behind after the town’s liberation. Rook had first suggested burning all the stuff a week ago as a joke when Pastor Jerome had told her that there were a lot of things left behind from the Peggies that the townspeople wanted to get rid of and not use themselves, and it had someone snowballed into an even bigger joke of building a giant pit, putting the unwanted shit in it, and doing some sick ATV jumps over it. The ring of fire idea had come to fruition when Rook, Jess, Sharky, and Merle had realised that building a giant pit was a hell of a lot easier said than done when they were all sweaty and sore and hadn’t even made a big enough pit for one body.

The flames move quickly from the right-hand side to the left-hand side, and it looks magnificent. Rook grins – her teeth bared and feral behind the tinted visor as she remembers how much blood and sweat went into saving the town.  
Rook nods, and Jess unenthusiastically begins the count down. The crowd joins in; eager to see the Deputy’s stunt.

“Ten,” she begins, and a chorus joins her immediately. Sharky runs around to the ramp placed in front of the burning ring of fire and kicks it with his steel cap boots to make sure it’s not gonna move. He turns to give Rook a double thumbs up before jumping back out of the way. The whole situation is comical - especially with Ring of Fire playing in the background - but the adrenaline pumping through her staves off laughter.

“Four!”

Rook revs the Funaki as loud as it will go (which is a colossal roar since Nick fiddled with it).

“One, go!”

Rook lifts her foot from the brake and slams it down on the accelerator. Her heart is racing as fast as she is. She’s white knuckled on the handlebars as she prepares herself for the jump. The heat from the active fire gives the bare skin on her arms goose bumps, and there’s a brief second as she’s passing through the ring where she’s thankful that Pastor Jerome brought that fire extinguisher just in case.  
Rook clears the wooden ramp perfectly, and the only thing she can hear as she flies through the burning ring is Sharky going absolutely nuts. The probability of Sharky having a hard on is extremely high.

“Oof!” Rook grunts as she hits the ground. She brakes slowly as she swings the ATV around until she’s back facing the crowd. Everyone’s cheering and fist pumping the air, and she’s not on fire. She grins as she pulls off her helmet and shakes out her hair.   
“Yeah! Fuck yeah! That was awesome!” Sharky whoops as he sprints toward her. Rook loves his enthusiasm – even if it is usually related to arson. There’s a part of her that does things just to get a positive reaction from him… not that she’s going to tell him that, of course. Rook’s seen the way he always side-eyes her to see if she’s noticed every time he’s done something that could be considered impressive, but it’s not the right time (or place) to start anything with anyone, no matter how many times thoughts of him have kept her awake in the middle of the night.

“How’d it look?” Rook asks when Sharky catches up to her. He’s wearing faded but well fitted jeans, and she can’t help but subtly lower her gaze.

Yep. She knew it.

“Fucking _awesome_. I filmed it!” Sharky replies as he holds up his phone. Rook laughs.

“Show me la-“

Rook squeals as she’s pulled off the bike by cheering townspeople and carried towards the bar.

She fucking _loves_ this place sometimes.


	2. II.

“Sweet home Alabama!” Rook yells as she bangs her head to the chorus while Sharky sings the guitar riff.

“Where the skies are so blue!”

Sharky air guitars from the passenger seat as Rook slaps one hand against the steering wheel. Rook spots a crowbar wielding Peggy sauntering around on the side of the road about thirty meters ahead.

“Sweet home Alabama! Lord, I’m comin’ home to _y_ -you!”

They both falter in their rendition as the ute hits the blissed-out Peggy. A smear of blood covers part of the **SINNER** that’s spray painted across the bonnet, leaving only **SIN** legible. Rook nods as she swerves back onto the road – either works, really.

“Ah, shit!” Sharky moans.

“What?” Rook questions as she casts a quick glance to her right.

“Hit the side of my damn head on the window,” Sharky tells her. He’s squinting and rubbing his head.

“Are you- _goddamnit_ , Sharky! I keep telling you to wear your damn seatbelt!” Rook growls. Sharky gives her a scrunched up expression that reminds her of a defiant child.

“I ain’t ever worn a seatbelt, and I ain’t about to start now,” Sharky replies defiantly. Rook rolls her eyes.

“Maybe your mom should’ve put a seatbelt on you,” Rook tells him.

She glances at him when he doesn’t reply. He’s confused.

“You know, because you must’ve been dropped on your head when you were a baby?” She elaborates, and Sharky gently punches her shoulder.

“Hey, my mom was a real nice lady. Just a little clumsy,” he tells her with that lopsided smile of his. They’re both so good at giving and taking self-deprecating jokes.

“Apple don’t fall too far from the tree, then!” Rook remembers the stories about his parents’ trailer park.

“I was just a rookie, you know? I’m on expert level now. I ain’t even burnt myself for years since the fingerprint removal incident! Only things I’ve burnt are other people who deserved it or other things that deserved it,” Sharky announces proudly, and Rook snorts.

“Pretty sure my eyebrow says otherwise,” she teases as she takes a quick glance in the rear-view mirror at the odd patch of hair at the end of her left eyebrow that never grew back right after Sharky got too close with his flamethrower.

“Hey now, that was an honest to God accident. I’d never hurt you. I-“

Sharky cuts himself off abruptly, and Rook raises her eyebrows.

“I’d never hurt my best friend and all,” Sharky mumbles as he leans his elbow on the window frame and looks out of the window. Rook can see a tinge of red on his cheek. She smiles, but decides to let it go.

He’s more obvious than she is with his crush.  
 _Way_ more obvious.

They drive in silence for a while, both keeping keen eyes on their respective sides of the road. The night is warm and the air smells like cedar and smoke as it fans in from Rook’s open window. She’s thought to herself more than once that she could live here, once it’s been de-Peggified. She’s definitely thought to herself more than once what it would be like to live here with Sharky.

“You gettin’ hungry?” Rook asks as tiny strobes of Fall’s Ends’ lights become visible in the distance.

“Hell yeah, I’m starvin’. Those muesli bars that the Pastor packed don’t do shit except make you shit,” Sharky complains with a dramatic pat of his stomach. Rook giggles somewhat evilly.

“What?” Sharky questions suspiciously.

“Oh, nothing,” Rook grins. After a few seconds, Sharky gets it.

“I was wonderin’ why there was so many in my pack! _Damn it_ , Dina. You know I’m gonna be in the bathroom all night,” he sulks, and slides down in his seat a little. Rook loves the way he says her first name – drawn out and with that twang of his.

“If you had more fibre in your diet, you could eat them with no problem,” she counters.

“I get all the fibre I ne-“

Rook swerves a little harder than she needs to in order to get out of the way of an oncoming Peggy car, and Sharky’s bony elbow takes the abuse this time.

“ _Hey!_ I- “

They both duck as a bullet shatters the back windscreen. There’s yelling and revving from the road somewhere behind them. Still hunched over, Rook turns to face Sharky.

“Put your fucking seatbelt on, and grab the oh-shit handle,” she orders. Sharky reaches for his seatbelt as best as he can and clips it in before they both straighten up. Rook makes sure Sharky’s got a grip on the handle before she takes off.

“How many?” Rook questions. She’s focusing on driving and doesn’t want to risk the look back.

“There’s four of ‘em in it,” Sharky reports.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rook swears as she pushes the truck to fifty. Just as she notices that the petrol gage is nearing empty, she spots a fuel tanker turning onto the road about a mile in front of them. Rook turns off her lights, then slams the accelerator down until it’s almost hitting the floor.

“What’s the plan?” Sharky yells over the gunfire coming from behind them. Rook’s thankful for her evasive driving training as a bullet just scrapes her side mirror, but doesn’t break it. She checks her rear-view mirror – they’re about twenty metres back, and steadily gaining on them. They’re not being showered with bullets anymore, which means they’re out of ammo and gonna try to run them off the road instead. Rook just hopes they’re too high to notice the tanker (which is driving without it’s lights on) in front of Rook’s tall and wide car, or too over confident in their abilities to evade it in time if they have seen it.

“Chicken with the fuel tanker. We pull out last minute, and boom,” Rook yells.

“Pull out last minute? Alright,” Sharky grins. There’s more of a joke there, but she can’t think of any more innuendo right now, and neither can Sharky by the way he’s checking his seat belt is tight and clipped in correctly.

“You holdin’ on?” Rook asks, even though she knows he’s white knuckling it by now.

“Yeah,” Sharky responds shakily. They’re both silent as they get closer and closer to the tanker.

Deep down, Rook knows that one day they’re gonna die. It might even be here in this hell hole, but it’s not going to be tonight. She takes one last look in the rear view – yep, they’re tailgating her just as she had hoped. Fifty metres to the fuel tanker, and she plants her ass into the seat and slows just enough so that the car won’t flip when she needs to jerk it to the left. Rook’s not the praying time, but she prays to whatever God (or demon) that’s watching over this fucked up place to please let this work. The tanker is beeping in protest – but it’s not straying from it's straight path. _Perfect_.

Rook jams the steering wheel to the left, and brakes just as much as she needs to to execute the turn perfectly. The tires let out a sharp squeal of protest at the same time both Rook and Sharky start screaming, and it feels like time slows down until she sees Sharky’s side of the car clear the front of the tanker. Sharky swears and turns his head to face her in case there’s impact. There’s not, of course – not their car. There’s a sickening crunch from somewhere behind them, then the interior of the car lights up with a warm glow, and she grins. She loves it when shit just _works_.

“Is it awesome?” Rook asks. She can’t look back with the way she’s trying to navigate the plants and ditches off the side of the road so they can get a safe distance away from the explosion. Sharky twists and looks over his seat. He lets out a low wolf whistle.

“Yes!” Dina exclaims proudly as she lets the car slow to a stop now that they’ve made it into the flat field. She turns the car off, and wipes her hair out of her face. It takes a few tries – she’s fucking _sweaty_.

“I’m gettin’ out to have a closer look,” Sharky tells her when he’s already half way out of the car. Rook’s only just got her seatbelt undone when Sharky’s swinging her door open and trying to pull her out. She laughs as she follows him to the safest distance they can get to the road whilst still having a view of the carnage.

“Yeah! _Fuck yeah!_ ” Sharky yells as he pumps his fist into the air at the impressive flames. There’s flaming debris all over the road, and she knows it won’t be long until news reaches the Seeds that one of their tankers is down and the flames will be extinguished.

Rook watches Sharky pacing back and forth in front of her, hootin’ and hollerin’ with excitement, and she can’t help but let a giant grin spread across her face. She never would’ve thought the only person she’s had feelings for in years would be a Redneck in the middle of Redneck County, but that’s just her old judgemental Toronto self rearing it’s ugly horns. She’s trying, at least. The people here have been nothing but kind to her, and she feels a pang of guilt about her constant inner judgemental monologue on them.

“Sharky?” Rook says. She has to call out a few more times before he hears her.

“Come here,” she motions with her hand once she’s got his attention. He takes one last look over his shoulder, then trots over to her.

“Yea-“

She rocks up onto her tiptoes, then grabs his face in her hands and presses her lips to his. She can taste their sweat mixing on their lips, but it hardly registers once she tastes _him_. She pulls back after a few seconds – her hands still holding his face as she gazes into his blue eyes. He’s surprised, of course, but he doesn’t look affronted. She leans in to do it again, and this time he’s all in. His hands come up from his sides to grip her waist, and he pulls her against him as their lips move against each other. She’s not sure if the fire or if she’s got him going, but the way his hard length is pressing against her abdomen is getting her going too.  
One of his hands slides up her back to tangle in her hair, and she gasps into his mouth as he tugs on it a little bit. Rook’s wanted to do this for so long; see if he’d be welcome to her advances like this, even though she’s still technically a cop. Their casual flirting is one thing, but there’s never been any real heat behind it.

As soon as he slips his tongue into her mouth, she thinks about all of the jokes about all the things he likes to do with his tongue and the ache between her legs becomes too much.

“Get in the ca-“

They break apart and duck as a bullet whizzes past them.

“Fuck! Get in the car!” Dina shouts, and they both sprint back to it. In the rush, Sharky ends up in the driver’s seat. He shoots her a look – he hates driving, especially if their lives depend on it.  
Rook growls and motions for them to swap. She scoots sideways over him, while he moves over her and back into the passenger side. She grits her teeth when her ass slides across his lap, and Sharky lets out a strangled noise at the pleasant pressure. Rook feels him cup a hand over one of her ass cheeks, and her expression once she’s sitting makes Sharky throw his hands up.

“Well I gotta cop a feel of that amazing ass in case we die,” he says, like I can’t even believe you had to ask that, and Rook shrugs back.

“Can’t argue with that,” she replies. She starts the car and forces it out of the field and makes it back onto the road. Once they’re clear of the Peggies, she chuckles, which soon turns into full blown laughter. Sharky’s looking at her with a bemused expression, and it makes her laugh harder.

Yeah, she loves this place.


	3. III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT  
> also here's a link to that fire stuff. I saw it at a bonfire and I was Impressed (tm): https://www.amazon.com/Mystical-Fire-Colorant-Long-Lasting-Pulsating/dp/B00AFVLVI4
> 
> ALSO if you wanna talk about sharky or any of the characters I have written about, I’d love to fan girl with you over at dreaminginstasis.tumblr.com :)

Three nights later, they’re both in front of a fire again. Sharky turns to Rook, and she gives him a lazy smile from her lawn chair that’s set a safe distance away from the bonfire. It was awful kind of Rae Rae to throw bonfire and invite all of them. Things have been looking up for everyone, and as thanks for helping take back the pumpkin farm, Rae Rae’s put on an amazing cookout and bonfire for Sharky, Rook, and a dozen others. Neither of them has mentioned the kiss – but things haven’t been awkward, so Rook’s not sure what to think. She does know that holy shit she wants to do it again. Her stomach tightens when she thinks maybe Sharky’s jokes were just that.

“You watchin’?” Sharky asks. They’re both crude and their humour is pretty sideways at the best of times, but he always makes sure she’s watching what he’s doing. It’s sweet, and now that she has a brief idea of what he’s packing, it makes her want to unbuckle his pants an-

“Yeah, I’m watchin’”, she assures. Sharky turns back to the fire. Rook traces his silhouette with her eyes - strong arms, broad shoulders. They’re on display in his singlet and denim vest, and she prefers that outfit to his usual hoodie. Her gaze moves from the flame tattoo on his forearm up to the jagged burn scars on his upper arm. She wants to trace both of them with her fingers.

“Alright. Everyone else watchin’?” Sharky asks the rest of the small crowd still lazing around the fire. A chorus of yes spurns him to reach for something in the pocket of his faded black jeans. He pulls out a crinkly bag of something, and removes a bulldog clip from the top from it. Rook squints; convinced it’s a bag of weed. He pours the contents into his palm, then throws it onto the fire.

Excited chatter breaks out as the flames not only rise higher - but change colours as well.

“Woah,” Rook whispers as she leans forward in her chair. Sharky glances back at her. He beams when he sees how intrigued she is.

“Mystical Fire flame changer. Used to buy it off Amazon, now I mix it myself. It’ll stay that way for about an hour. Been tryin’ to get it to go for longer, but it just ain’t happenin’,” Sharky says, but no one is really listening - they’ve all moved closer to marvel at the array of colours. Rook stands and moves closer too. It’s something so simple, but she’s never seen anything like it.

“You dig?” Sharky asks. Rook laughs.

“Yeah, I dig, it looks fuckin’ awesome. Never seen that stuff before,” she replies as she circles the campfire. She can feel Sharky’s eyes on her as she moves. When she looks at him, he’s looking at her stomach - laid out mostly bare by the cut-off muscle tank she’s wearing. She works hard for the toned muscle there, and she likes his eyes on her. She’s seen him look before, and they’ve joked in nonspecific ways about bumpin’ uglies before (his cringeworthy words, not hers) but tonight, she wants it to happen for real.

The coloured flames reflect rainbows across their skin. She moves closer to him, until their forearms are touching. He looks at her with a raised eyebrow, but he doesn’t move. Not even a little bit.  
His arm hair tickles her slightly.

The novelty of the rainbow fire has quickly waned amongst the tired crowd, and everyone’s headed to the cooler to get another drink or headed to the house in search of snacks or somewhere to crash.

“What’s the good word, shorty?” Sharky asks casually after a few moments of Rook staring at him and not saying anything.

“I want you,” she tells him firmly as she pins him with her stare.

Sharky looks around, then behind him. His eyebrows almost hit his hairline when he realises yeah, she’s talking to him, and not the non-existent dude standing behind him.

“Well, _shit_. You know I’m... you know I’m on down with that. I gotta admit, I thought the other night was a once off or somethin’, though,” he spits out fast.

Rook shakes her head and threads her fingers through his, then leads him in the direction of the garage that Rae Rae had converted into a space for her to stay in when she’s in the area.

She gets to the door, and Sharky still hasn’t said anything. Rook turns to him.

“Is this... the one time Charlemagne Victor Boshaw the Fourth is lost for words?” Rook teases. Sharky rolls his eyes and flings out his hands.

“Hey, now! Ain’t every day a beautiful woman with abs like that who’s seen you murder and set shit on fire and shit in the woods wants to fuck you and not arrest you. I ain’t sayin’ nothin’ to ruin this,” he tells her with a lopsided grin. Rook frowns, then takes a step toward him. She wants him to speak; wants him so fired up he talks even more shit than usual.  
He squares up. Or rather, squares down. She’s almost thirty centimetres shorter than him.

“But I love it when you talk,” Rook purrs as she presses her front to his and runs her fingers through his beard, then around to settle on the back of his neck. Sharky’s eyes go heavy almost instantly, and she can already feel his hard length pressing against her abdomen.

Jesus _fuck_ , that was easy.

“Yeah? Well if that’s what you want I can just, I can just-“ he begins stuttering when she rocks onto her tip toes and slowly kisses the side of his neck, then peppers her lips across his jaw to his mouth, “I c-can- fuck me,” Sharky cusses as Rook slowly captures his earlobe between her teeth.

“That’s the plan,” she whispers into his ear before turning and pushing the door to her little dwelling open. The coloured string lights that hang above her bed light up the piece of furniture like it’s a damn beacon of sin, and that’s exactly what she wants it to be.

Rook turns and grabs Sharky, spins them both around, then shoves him onto the bed. He laughs as he bounces a couple of times, and Rook does too. She’s never been like him - full of laughter and light twenty four seven, but she’s trying. He helps.  
Once Sharky settles back on the mattress and props himself up on his elbows, he gets serious.

“D, I just wanna make sure you ain’t as drunk as Cooter Brown. I know we talk a lotta smack about stuff in the bedroom, but I don’t wanna take advantage of you,” he tells her. Rook doesn’t know who the fuck Cooter Brown is, but she instantly imagines him as a grossly intoxicated Hurk-like man creature with a lot of wild chest hair and a missing front tooth. She cringes at her own joke; _stop it with the redneck shit._

“I’ve had two drinks and a two platefuls of that pumpkin bake Rae Rae made. I ain’t even close to being drunk, Sharky,” Rook responds truthfully. Sharky nods. She doesn’t need to ask him – he’s had four drinks over three hours and double the amount of food she’s had. He might be a little looser (if that’s even possible) than usual, but he ain’t drunk.

“Well alright, then. How you wanna do this?” He asks. Rook ponders for a moment. She didn’t put much thought into the foreplay, only ever imagined herself pressed up against a wall with his strong, rough hands holding her up and his rock hard cock inside of her.

“You changed your mind? That’s cool, D. We can just chill out in here, if you want. I got another bag of fire powder in my pack, too,” Sharky comments with a shrug to end her contemplative silence.

“No, I want this. I want you. You want me to tell you how I wanna do this?” Rook questions.

“Hell yeah. Unless you want me to tell you how I wanna do this, ‘cause I sure got some ideas,” he says with his trademark grin. Rook loves that his teeth are a little uneven. He’s rough as fuck around the edges, but he’s nothing but soft on the inside. She wants to kiss him until the world ends.

“No. I’ll tell you. I’m sure we want some of the same things,” she replies. Sharky sits up and leans back on his hands as his eyes move up her body.

“I’m all ears, boss.” His voice is velvety smooth when his eyes meet hers, and she gets a shiver up her spine. She knew he had some game under the too big hoodies and yeehaw-ing.

“Stand up,” Rook orders. He does so immediately, and she stumbles back a couple of steps. He rips off his vest and flings it somewhere, then grips the hem of his shirt. Rook puts her hands over his.

“Slowly,” she whispers. Sharky leans forward, then quickly gives her a peck on her lips. Rook huffs in amusement, then watches as Sharky slowly pulls off his shirt. She likes his body - not too scrawny, not too sculpted. A little definition in his stomach, a smattering of chest hair, and broad shoulders. A few random tattoos here and there, but none as big as the one on his arms. He’s a decade older than her, but he doesn’t look it.

“Slow enough for ya?” He asks as his fingers move to his belt buckle. Rook nods.

In a split second, he grabs her hips, spins her around, and seats her on the side of the bed.

“Good. Now you just sit there an’ watch, then when I’m done, you tell me what to do.”

Rook grins wide, and her cheeks hurt like they do when Sharky tells his dumb fucking hilarious anecdotes. She thinks about doing this with him every night, and she decides she could get used to it pretty damn quick.  
Sharky removes his heavy belt somewhat dramatically, and flings it across the room. It hits something that falls and shatters.

“Oh shi-“

“Don’t worry about it. Keep going,” Rook encourages. Her gaze is focused on the bulge in the front of his jeans.

Sharky returns to his task, and unbuttons his jeans. He lets them fall to his ankles.

Rook laughs.

“Well, that ain’t what a guy wants to hear when he’s got his pants around his ankles,” a deflated Sharky tells her. He’s standing with his hands on his hips, and his hard cock bobs in the air between them.

“No, I-“ she snorts, “- you’re not wearing any underwear. Of course you’re not,” she giggles. He’s a good size; a really good size. She’s _definitely_ not laughing about that.

“Well we get sweaty as hell out there, I ain’t dealing with swamp ass on top of everything else! I told you I carry around a spare pair of underwear just in case,” Sharky reasons. Rook stands, and moves her hands to the buttons of her mini shorts.

“I think we’re more similar than we realise,” she tells him as she undoes her shorts, shimmies them down to her ankles, and steps out of them along with her flip-flops.

Sharky puts his hands on the sides of his face in disbelief.

“What the fuuuuck? All this time you been walkin’ around with no panties on?”

“Most of the time, yeah,” Rook confirms. They both grin; standing in front of each other revealed in more ways than one. She’s _really_ wet now - the heat radiating throughout her lower body making her blood pump even quicker. She’s never had another lover that she could laugh with like this.

Sharky huffs and leans down to remove his jeans, boots, and socks. Rook inhales sharply when his hair tickles her bare stomach.

“Come here,” she urges as she steps forward to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. He meets her halfway, but he holds Dina back by her hips just a little before she can press her lips to his.

“You’re beautiful, you know,” he tells her as his fingers stroke her bare skin.

“You ruin me,” she replies, and Sharky looks like he can’t believe it, but it’s the honest to god truth. What started out as a crush on him has turned into something way more serious. She’s joked with Jess about how she never takes her anywhere anymore - always making some bullshit excuse about why she’s hiking out with Sharky again ( _it’s just easier to burn things than it is to shoot them_ ); but the truth? She can’t stay away from him.

“Jesus, don’t say things like that. You gonna get my hopes up.”

They hold eye contact for a few moments, before Rook flings herself at him. Their mouths meet, both of them eager to drink each other in now that there’s no rush to do it. He tastes like whiskey and smoke, and the motions take her back to that night they kissed for the first time. It’s overwhelming- thinking that this is finally happening, and Rook’s legs feel weak. As if he can read her mind, Sharky slides his hands from her hips around to her ass and lifts her up against him. Rook locks her legs around him and holds his face in her hands. His hard cock is between her legs - her wet folds slicking against it as he carries her back to the bed.

“No. Against the wall,” Rook orders before putting her lips back against his. Sharky shakes his head, and then her back is hitting the soft hand-stitched quilted blanket.

“I’m gonna have to respectfully decline, ma’am,” Sharky says as he unpeels himself from her. He takes a step back and pulls her to the edge of the bed until her ass is half hanging over it. He grabs both of her knees, and spreads them. Rook inhales sharply; watching him through hooded eyes as Sharky wolf whistles at the sight of her wet cunt completely bare before him.

Then, he gets on his knees.

“Oh my god,” Rook sighs as his hands slide under her ass and grip her cheeks firmly to hold her in place (or hold her down, she was soon to discover).

“Been wantin’ to do this for a while,” Sharky rumbles before licking from mid thigh to the crease of her bikini line. He moves his mouth over the small patch of hair she’s grown, and kisses down her mons until he reaches her clit. It sends more heat through her, and she already can’t take anymore.

“Sharky, please. Please,” she begs. She’s never begged for anything in her entire life, but she needs him on her. Inside her. Fuck, she needs him doing something more to her.  
Sharky grins for a second before dipping his head down and placing his mouth on her. Rook is silent for a moment; her mouth in a wide O as Sharky gets to work. His tongue is all over her - no particular rhythm, but he doesn’t need any. The way he hits all the sweet spots has her in blissful shock. She wants to wriggle and rut against his face, but his grip on her ass is so intense she can only arch her back and moan. Her fingers reach down and thread through his hair, occasionally pulling just slightly, and it seems to spurn Sharky on even more. He groans and growls as he feasts on her, and Rook feels the white-hot ache building. His tongue flicks at Rook’s clit as he moves one hand from under her and uses a finger to tease around her slick opening, and she’s seconds away from coming. He dips his finger down against her asshole and circles the sensitive skin with the perfect amount of pressure. Rook lets out a brief huff of laughter – she _loves_ that he went there. She loves how unafraid he is.

“Fuck,” Sharky growls through his tongue’s work as he watches Rook’s back arch again and hears the sinful moan it pulls from her. She watches him; his face flushed and facial hair wet from her, his eyes closing tight as his mouth completely concentrates on her. The tip of his middle finger penetrates the ring of her asshole just slightly, and it tips her over the edge instantly. Rook doesn’t have any time to prepare; both hands fall to her sides and grip the blanket below her as her orgasm hits. She practically screams it’s so intense, and Sharky doesn’t stop what he’s doing until Rook’s asshole stops pulsating around his finger and she lays a gentle hand on the side of his face and begins to sit up. She’s sweating, and her heart is pounding in her chest, and she can feel her own slick covering the insides of her thighs.

“How was it?” Sharky asks breathlessly as he rocks back onto his heels. His chest is rising and falling quickly, and Rook spots the pre-cum glistening at the head of his dick.

“Let me return the favour,” she offers as she attempts to stand up. Her legs feel like jelly, and she plops back down onto the bed immediately. Sharky grins proudly.

“That’s what I like to see. I don’t want the favour returned... not tonight, anyway. I just wanna fuck you, D,” he states. Rook’s cunt still isn’t done - it clenches around nothing at his words.

He bends forward and grabs her, and she’s not entirely sure what he’s doing.

“You want it against the wall?” He asks between short kisses to her cheek. His facial hair tickles her.

“Yes,” Rook manages. Her heart speeds up again as she realises her favourite fantasy about him is gonna happen. Rook wraps her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck in preparation. Just before he lifts her, his hand reaches between them and presses the head of his cock against her entrance.

“Wait! Condoms, in the drawer. So you can come inside of me,” Rook tells him. She hasn’t been on birth control since the helicopter went down months ago and doesn’t want to risk anything. Sharky nods and reaches over to the bedside table, and somehow manages to open it and put it on with just one hand. Rook pulls off her shirt while she’s waiting and chucks it in the pile with the rest of their discarded clothing.

“Now, where were we?” Sharky begins as he positions himself at her entrance again. When he lifts her, they both gasp - she’s so wet he slides balls deep straight up, and they both grip each other tightly for a moment. It’s been at least a year since she’s had any penetration (she gets off quicker just with the clit action on her own) and it burns for a few seconds.

“You feel _so_ fuckin’ _good_ ,” Sharky groans as he moves towards the wall beside the bedside table. Rook can’t speak, only nod. The way he’s filling her is perfect, and her cunt is on sensory overload now that the pain has dissolved into pleasure.  
“I know you said you wanted to tell me what to do, but I’d really love to fuckin’ rail you now,” Sharky tells her once her back’s pressed against the wall. He’s still holding her up; his cock remaining deep inside of her while he waits for permission. She feels him twitch a couple of times against her inner walls.

Rook grins and digs her nails into his shoulder blades. He might not be romantic, but he knows what to say to make her pussy throb.

“Yeah,” she allows, and he smiles and leans in to give her a slow and tender kiss.

“You better hold onto me, D,” he tells her. Rook’s only just got a grip on his shoulders when he thrusts up. Her gasp turns into a moan when he doesn’t give her a break. His thrusts are quick and deep, and that alongside the sound her wet cunt is making each time he slides in and out of her is getting her close again. Sharky breaks eye contact with her and drops his head into the crook of her neck.

“You gonna come again for me?” he asks between open mouthed kisses to her neck. Rook digs her nails into his shoulder blades as Sharky adjusts them slightly so she’s slightly lower than before.

“Mhm,” she nods. She can’t speak properly; the angle he’s thrusting into her at is hitting her g-spot. She’s never come from g-spot stimulation before (and frankly, she never thought she had one, which gives her an epiphany about how much of a waste of time all her previous exploits were), but she’s about to. Sharky licks from the base of her neck to her earlobe, and Rook lets out a shaky moan.

“ _Bite_ ,” she hisses, and Sharky pinches the thin skin of her neck between his teeth while he keeps up his punishing pace.

“I’m gonna…” Sharky starts. Rook nods against him and wraps her arms around his neck. He nips at her neck as his thrusts starts to become uneven. Her cunt clenches around him as she comes, and Rook squeezes her eyes shut as the intensity of it makes her head spin. Sharky’s grunts turn into loud moans beneath her, and his hands squeeze her ass cheeks tighter as he slams into her one last time. Rook holds him against her as tight as she can with her weak arms and strokes the base of his neck with her thumb as she feels his cock twitch inside of her as he spills.

Rook wishes she could’ve felt him blow without a condom.

She holds him until he lets out the breath he’s been holding, then leans her head back against the wall and smiles at him. His eyes are heavy and he’s sweating, but he’s grinning back at her too. Rook takes his face in her hands again and gives him a gentle peck, to which Sharky makes a grunt of approval.

“Damn, my legs,” he sighs as he slides both of them down to the floor. He’s still inside of her, and even though he’s softening, it still makes Rook sigh.

“Get here, girl,” Sharky hums as he pulls her into a tight embrace. Rook shuffles up so her knees are either side of him and presses his head against her breasts. She wiggles up slightly until his cock slowly slides out of her. They hold each other for a couple of minutes, and when Rook goes to pull away, Sharky tightens his grip.

“A little longer?” he questions. Rook smiles and settles into his lap properly- her legs wrapped around him and her face in the crook of his neck. They stay entwined in comfortable silence until their hearts aren’t beating out of their chest anymore and they’re confident they can use their legs again.

“Wanna come up to the house and take a shower with me?” Rook questions softly as she threads her fingers through his mussed hair. They’d both taken separate showers before everyone arrived for the bonfire, but she feels sticky and overheated still. Sharky grunts and nods. She stands and offers her hand, which he takes. They fall into each other when he stands, and Rook laughs.

“ _Amazing_ ,” Sharky whispers before he kisses her cheek. Rook isn’t sure if he’s referring to the sex or her or both, but either way, she’s satisfied.

They take their time getting dressed; casting tender glances to each other between giggles and grunts as they try to pull their clothes back onto their tired and sweaty bodies. Rook had expected him to be a blabbermouth and shooting puns left right and centre, but she thinks she prefers seeing him this relaxed.

“Come on,” Rook offers her hand to him as she makes her way to the door, and he takes it tightly into his. When they open the door and let the warm night air hit them, there’s cheering from over near the bonfire.

“Yeah, Sharky! Get it, bro!” A figure yells as the rest of them hoot. Rook can hear Jess’ laughter from somewhere, but she can’t see her. A single firework zooms up above them and explodes in a smattering of orange sparks, and Rook huffs in surprise.

“Ah, damn. Guess they heard us,” Sharky says as he runs a hand through his hair. His cheeks are a little flushed, but he’s grinning from ear to ear. She should be a little embarrassed, but she’s not. Not after everything has played out so perfectly for once.

“Yeah, Sharky!” Rook yells as she holds up their joined hands. The bonfire crowd laughs and cheers, and Sharky shakes their hands in the air, which elicits more cheers.

Rook decides that maybe it’s not just the place that she loves.


End file.
